1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for separating the bottom sheet from a stack of sheets which are contained in a stationary magazine. The apparatus comprises a rotating disc which supports the stack and has a recess open towards its periphery. A suction element, adapted to travel through the recess and under the stack of sheets, grips and pulls the edge of the bottom sheet under the disc. The bottom sheet is then placed upon a table which is disposed under the disc. This operation is continued until all the sheets have been separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,8676 discloses an apparatus for separating elastic plates from a stack. These elastic plates are held in position upon a rotating disc in a rectangularly aligned position. Because of the inherent rigidity of the elastic plates and also because of an opposing force applied from above against the stack of plates, the stack is supported only by up to half of its bottom surface while the bottom plate is gripped. However, the above disclosed apparatus is limited for the use with elastic plates and cannot be used for the separation of labile paper products, for example of book sections or single sheets.
Moreover, the delivery of book sections or single sheets at rates of 10,000 or more per hours, which is required by present standards, cannot be achieved by the apparatus disclosed by the above-mentioned U.S. patent. This limitation of delivery speed is due to the rectilinear movement cycle and the consequent inertia of the suction element. Since the suction element grips the elastic plates at the periphery of the rotating disc, the use of the apparatus of the above-mentioned patent is limited with respect to the size of the products to be separated.